A Brave New World
by Dark Aegis
Summary: What if it happens again? Another alien? Another ship? Another threat? Is humanity's response going to be shoot first an' ask questions later? A post TCI post with the Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, and an old friend: Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart.


**Title:** A Brave New World  
**Author: **Gillian Taylor**  
Rating: **PG  
**Characters:** Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart  
**Summary:** What if it happens again? Another alien? Another ship? Another threat? Is humanity's response going to be shoot first an' ask questions later?  
**Spoilers:** The Christmas Invasion  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. I just like playing with them...a lot.  
**Archive:** Sure, just let me know.

**Author's Notes:** I noticed a while back that someone had made a comment about wanting to have the Doctor meet the Brigadier again. And, though this doesn't exactly follow on with my 'What is Love?' universe, it does star everyone's favourite UNIT Commander. I figured, who best to talk to about Torchwood? Who best to ask to help in finding the means to watch over and regulate the usage of such a powerful weapon? The Brig of course. Anyway, enough of my prattling and on with the show. As always, thanks to my wonderful beta NNWest.

* * *

_"A Brave New World"  
by Gillian Taylor_

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, retired, stood and brushed the dirt off of his knees. The trowel and gloves were left on the ground next to the flower bed as he turned to face the Doctor. The familiar grinding noise had heralded his arrival, and he had known it to be only a matter of time before his old friend would demand answers about the weapon that was not supposed to exist.

Torchwood. He had heard whispers of its creation when he had still wandered the halls of UNIT command. Those whispers had become fact just before he had stepped out of his office's doors for the last time and he dreaded the day when they would be called to put that weapon to the test. Now, it had happened, and he knew that this had become a brand new world. The years of denial, of cover-ups and faux news reports, were over. There was no denying it now - Earth was not alone in the universe. He had hoped that he would miss the dawn of this new era, mostly because he knew what would have been the cause. Invasion. Invasion so immediate, so obvious, so dramatic that no measure of finely crafted cover story could hide the truth from the public. He had suspected that there would be panic in the streets, demands upon the government for full disclosure, and what could very well be the end of the world poised on the fingertips of some trigger-happy politician.

His fears were slowly coming to life before him and he sighed softly as he offered his old friend a faint smile, extending his hand. The fact that the Doctor did not grasp it was telling, and he felt a pang of sorrow at the loss. So ends the career of a life-long military man - even his friend could not bear to look at him.

"Hello, Alistair," the Doctor greeted. From behind the Time Lord, a blonde haired girl stepped closer to peer curiously at him. "This is Rose Tyler. Rose, meet Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. Brigadier, Rose."

"Hello." She offered him a faint smile, but the wariness she extruded seemed to only emphasise the newfound distance between himself and the Doctor.

Formalities had to be attended to, and he smiled politely at his visitor. "Pleasure to meet you, my dear. Where are my manners? Would you care for a cup of tea? I'm sure there is a pot on the stove. Doris tends to fret when there isn't."

"I'm afraid this isn't a pleasure visit," the Time Lord replied and Alistair sighed.

"No, I suppose it isn't. Then would you at least come to the picnic table if not into the house?"

He nodded faintly and Alistair led the way to the table, a newer addition to the gardens outside his home. "What would you like to know, Doctor?"

"Did you know about it?" The Doctor's voice was low. There was a hint of danger in his tone that the Brigadier had never heard before, at least not directed at him.

Lethbridge-Stewart did not need to ask what 'it' was. He knew, just as he was certain his old friend suspected as much. "You know I can't tell you that. I'm sorry, Doctor, but even for you I won't compromise my principles."

"Principles?" he scoffed. "Principles! They were _leaving _Alistair! The threat was gone. They were under an oath not to attack Earth again. How can it support your principles to know that the human race just committed genocide?"

"I know." Alistair's expression was pained as he replied, his fingers following the whorls and grains of the tabletop. "I didn't say that I agreed with the Prime Minister's decision." He did not. He knew what lurked just beyond the solar system, he knew what dangers were out there. No matter how many times they were invaded, no matter how many times an exploratory party landed on the planet surface, Earth had been safe. In its innocence, its naiveté, there was protection. Now that Torchwood was revealed, and that someone was willing to use it despite the fact that the Sycorax were leaving, that safety had evaporated. Earth was getting noticed.

"But, like a good little soldier, you're just going to let it be. Follow orders and damn the consequences." The words stung, as he knew they would.

The Brigadier pulled back slightly from the accusation. "It's not like that." He fought the urge to stand and pace - a habit that he had picked up when he had commanded UNIT when he was distressed. "So help me, Doctor, as my friend I've given you a great deal of leeway. But..."

Before he could complete his sentence, the girl, Rose, spoke up. Her soft voice commanded his attention, just as it did the Doctor's. "What if it happens again? Another alien? Another ship? Another threat? Is humanity's response going to be shoot first an' ask questions later? 'Cause if that's the case, we're no better than them. Tell me, 'ow is that better?"

"I don't know, young lady." He had never thought that he would live to see these days, and he rather wished he hadn't. A new world was dawning around him, and Rose's poignant questions were hammering at his own doubts. What sort of world was it going to be? One that he was proud to call his own, or one that he would be ashamed of? "I suppose it depends on who's finger is on the trigger."

"Who's it gonna be then, Brigadier?" Rose asked, leaning forward on the table to look him in the eye. "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister? Or UNIT command? That's the problem, isn't it? This weapon...there are no checks, no balances. There's no one double checkin' their decisions. It's the private weapon of a frightened country - a frightened woman. An' it's only gonna get worse. The next aliens that come along...they might ignore any attempt to talk 'cause of this. An' that's not right. I've seen the future, but it's not the one that Harriet Jones is building."

From the way the Doctor looked at her, a proud expression mixed with another emotion on his face, and the ire Rose was directing his way, he knew just how she had become his companion. Alistair sighed and pinched his nose, unable to answer her questions. "What do you want from me?"

The Doctor took over, resting his hand atop Rose's in a comforting gesture. "Checks and balances - something to stop this from happening again so easily. They'll listen to you."

"And they won't listen to you? I find that rather hard to believe." To UNIT, he was a legend. To the world, he was its saviour though very few knew of his existence. For them not to listen to him - it was inconceivable.

Rose smiled faintly as the Doctor looked suddenly sheepish. "The Prime Minister and I...don't see exactly eye to eye."

Alistair could easily imagine it. The anger of the Time Lord was nothing to trifle with, even if one was the leader of a country. "Stuck your foot in it again?"

"It's a gift," he shrugged.

The Brigadier could hardly believe that he was actually considering it. However, on a scale of one to ten, he ranked the Doctor at eleven when it came to trust. Harriet Jones barely made it to six. He pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Right then. I'll see what I can do, but no promises. I'm retired now and most youngsters these days won't listen to what I have to say."

"Then they're idiots," Rose assured him with a smile.

He returned her smile with one of his own. "Perhaps. Will I see you again?"

"You will," the Doctor nodded. "But until then...I'm entrusting this to you. I'm not always here, but someone with a level head needs to be in charge before humanity starts down paths that they were never intended to travel."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will," he nodded, extending his hand.

Alistair took it, shaking it warmly. "Don't be a stranger, Doctor. I know that you can't always pop in for a visit, but I know Doris and I would love to have you by again in happier times." He referred to the first time he had met the Ninth Doctor, when he had appeared battered and torn on his doorstep - suffering from invisible wounds from the war and seeking solace with someone who could understand.

"You might see me sooner than you think. I'll see you around, Alistair."

"Thank you," Rose said, extending her own hand to the Brigadier. "Hopefully, we'll see each other again."

The Brigadier fought to restrain a knowing smile. "Of that, I have no doubt, young lady."

The two turned and walked, hand-in-hand, toward the TARDIS and he watched them go with faint amusement. As the grating moan of the ship's engines filled the air, he heard the rustle of the bushes behind him as his company stepped into view.

"Was I really that young?" Rose asked, laughter in her voice.

"I thought you were rather charming." Alistair reassured her as he turned, sharing a brilliant grin with the Doctor.

"I know I did," the Doctor said, pulling her closer to him in a half hug.

She chuckled, slapping his chest playfully, her ring glittering in the afternoon sun. "You think you're so impressive."

"Always have been, always will be." He ducked down to give her a kiss, pulling away at the Brigadier's knowing laughter.

"Happier times?" Alistair asked with a wide grin.

"The happiest," the Doctor replied. "I didn't realise that we'd be crossing our timeline. Sorry 'bout that."

"No harm done. Now, I could do with a good cup of tea and some scones. Getting ready to change the world tends to make me hungry. Care for a cuppa?" The Brigadier stood, gesturing toward the house.

"We'd love some." Rose answered for the two of them.

"Excellent." With those words, he led the way into the house, followed closely by his friends.


End file.
